What Used To Be
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Trunks never thought he would see the day when his father would show his true feelings...until one day.


**A/N:**I had this stored in my flash drive for a while, so I decided to post it. I wanted to try something new.

Slight angstsauce, nothing too explicit. Read and enjoy! Leave reviews, comments, ya know. The usual.

* * *

What Used to Be

I was doing what I have always been doing for the last few years- training in the backyard. It's been some time since my wife Bulma died. Strange though, I can't seem to express it. My feelings, I mean. Or maybe that's just how I've always been… _Anyway._

Bored out of my mind, I let Kakarot and his crazy woman handle the funeral …stuff. I didn't really get why humans acted like it was the end of the world when someone dies. I mean, when you're born, you have to die sooner or later, right? And I saw nothing of it. She's a human. I've been to the dead and back enough to know that I'm not trying to be buried six feet under. Bad enough I died in pain; can't I get to where I gotta go in peace?

And humans are so …_WEIRD_. Hey, I know it. My half- Sayian son Trunks must be more like three-fourths human, because he had been moping around for weeks after she died. Heck, I told him once, at least she went in peace. What's wrong with that? We can always wish her back, which was the Number one reason why I made no big deal of it. Until recently.

I didn't know about her will until Kakarot's wife came banging down my door. I answered it, and she practically bowled me over to get to my son.

"Damn it woman, what is it?!" I growled at her. She glared at me.

"This isn't about _YOU_, so shut up!!" she yelled at me. I was about to cuss her out in Sayian when she unveiled a piece of paper and gave it to Trunks.

"It belonged to your mom. It's her will. She had hidden it in Goku's room. How it got there is really strange." She gave Trunks a hug and me a very harsh shove before leaving.

I swear. I really hate crazy women. I turned to Trunks to see what he had, and I was looking at his surprised face. Now I was growing curious.

"Well? What did the nut give you?" Trunks shook his head, and turned around to head to his room.

I was feeling really left out. Why am I not being told anything?! I decided to go after Trunks to see what it was.

He was in his room, the piece of paper tucked under a pile of books. I quickly and quietly went over and removed it. Just then, something caught my eye.

It was… well, an overly decorated notebook for starters. Assuming to be Bulma's, I picked it up and opened it.

It was actually Trunks' notebook. He had some pictures of our little camping trip, where I first tasted the fury of a woman's pan. I smiled a little, wondering how a picture could bring back strong memories.

Trunks had some other pictures of me, too. They were mostly of when I was being attacked by that woman. The particular one I found was when I had gotten knocked silly with Bulma's high heel, in a very… _private_ place. Trunks actually wrote don what had happened, and I read:

_'Today, Dad's really gone and done it. This morning, Mom had finally finished fixing the Gravity Room for, like the millionth time. Now, I and she hear Dad coming in, and Mom is swearing her behind off. I could tell that either one of two things was going to happen. One: Dad was going to meet a female Super Sayian, or Two: Dad would try to be careful and not break the Time Machine again. The answer was very obvious. Dad broke every last mechanism beyond repair. Mom ended up having to hire someone to fix that place, and it cost her nearly 40,000 Zennie. Guess who had to pay that price-__**twice**__. As soon as the repairman left, my mom __**defiantly **__went Super Sayian. She picked up her five-inch, brand new blue stilettos she had just bought, and THREW it right in Dad's…privacy. I couldn't stop laughing for days, and Dad…well, let's just say he had a __**LONG**__ and __**HARD**__ time utilizing the restroom. I could hear him down the hall at night trying. That's why Dad shouldn't mess with crazy moms like mine. _

_But I'm glad. I'm glad I have crazy parents. Crazy people have a funny way of showing love to others, Dad in particular. But after awhile, I've learned to live with it. Became more of a routine, if anything.'_

I closed the book and chuckled to myself. For some odd reason, he was right. We did have a funny way of showing love. Or rather, I did.

"Mom…" I heard Trunks moan in his sleep. I set the notebook down and left the room.

When I got to my room, I opened the paper. It looked like a very important document, and it showed that the Capsule Corp. was left to Trunks. I didn't really care: actually, when I finished reading it, I found that I didn't want to know what I thought I did.

I snuck back and put it away, then went to bed.

The next morning seemed to be somewhat normal. I woke up, and went outside to train. Trunks were actually waiting for me when I got outside. Going Super Sayian, I began to throw punches in the air to distract myself. From the corner of my eye, I watched Trunks doing the same.

Not even an hour into my training, I saw Trunks stop, turn back to normal, and walk off. I ignored him and continued.

By sunset, I had worked myself silly, and was ready to make me something to eat. I went into the house, and noticed that Trunks wasn't in yet. I didn't worry, and made me a sandwich and grabbed me a Coke.

By the time I finished, he still hadn't come back. This was getting out of hand, and I went to search the yard. He was over near a tree, and I flew over there, ready to cuss him out.

Until I saw it. He had been…crying. And for awhile, too. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"The hell is wrong with you, boy? Why are you crying?"

Trunks looked at me, wiped his eyes and shook his head. "No reason."

"Damn that, boy! Now, why are you crying?!"

Trunks looked up at the sunset, which had almost finished. Then, in a tiny voice, he whispered:

"It's because…I miss my mother."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. So I sat with him, and there was a long bout of silence.

Finally, I spoke. "Trunks, you're not the only one."

"What do you mean, Father?"

I sighed, as all of a sudden, I realized why I had been training like an idiot. I knew in my heart that I missed my wife. Bu I could never express it so…freely. And this is what I told him.

"Crazy people have a strange way of showing love, Father. Haven't you noticed?"

I pulled my son onto my lap, smiling down at him. Sometimes that boy saw more then probably either of us ever would. He knew it for so long, and it took my wife actually passing away for me to see what was always there.

He saw…how much I would always love my wife. And how much I would miss her.

"Dad… you think she's up there in the Otherworld?"

"Yeah. Her pans, though, had better be going to the opposite way."

Trunks laughed. I saw that it was dark, and was about to go inside, but Trunks suddenly felt... _heavier._ He fell asleep on me?!

"Trunks!! Boy, get up, right NOW!!" I yelled in the still, quiet night. No reply.

"Damn you, boy…you irk me sometimes…" I said aloud. I reached up to scratch my eye, and I did it.

I finally shed tears. And I didn't care. I had to let it out.

"Bulma…wherever you are… I love you." I whispered. Finally.

And this time, I didn't feel weird in the slightest. She was my only one. And I was going to miss how things used to be around here. I really was.


End file.
